Tails of Camelot
by The Riptide Writer
Summary: My first fanfic. Based on Sonic And the Black Knight.  Sonic was defeated by Merlina. Who comes to the rescue? Tails, of course, with the rest of the gang!  silvaze and hinted tailsxcream. R&R.
1. The Rescue Team And The Treasure Thieves

**Alternate ending for Sonic The Hedgehog The Black Knight**

**Diclaimer: I am not SEGA. I never will be SEGA. I will be better than SEGA. And I do not own anything that will get me sued.**

**I got this idea reading sacred insanity's Surrender.**

**No pairings, except one implied Cream x Tails and Silver x Blaze**

**This may be my first fanfic, but don't go easy in your reviews.**

**By the Riptide Writer:**

Sonic was injured, in both his body and his pride. He knew that Merlina had him beat. He was totally at her mercy.

"But if I die today, at least I can go with my head held high." Sonic thought.

His golden Excalibur-Sonic form faded. Merlina's dark queen form did as well, not out of weakness, but out of knowing that it was no longer necessary.

"Never thought this would happen." Sonic contemplated, "if I was stronger faster, and worked harder, perhaps I could have beat her?"

Merlina approached frowning, her staff raised "I didn't want it to come to this, but the kingdom must survive. I'm giving you one last chance to renounce your ideas. "Well I guess this it." Sonic muttered "So I might as well going out in a blaze of glory."

He jumped up and yelled, "NEVER!" Sonic had envisioned himself running a the enchantress in a last ditch effort, but realized he simply did not have the energy to do so. He slumped on the ground, defeated

* * *

><p>Lady Nimue was sobbing, "No!" She cried.<p>

Sir Percival was astonished "knight of the wind, defeated…?" She thought. Sir Galahad, seemingly reading her mind, nodded (She wondered, that maybe he did, with his psychic powers and all).

Sir Gawain and Sir Lancelot just watched silently, and grimly. As Sonic fell down, the group was filled with dread…

* * *

><p>As death slowly approached Sonic, we see our other heroes, arguing in the real world.<p>

"It's true!" exclaimed Tails "I saw him warp into the book, and this device is going to take us to that world too!" Tails launched into a brief techno-rant about the details of his little Patented Portable Portal Gun. "And that why it will work!"

Most of the group's reactions were doubtful (and if the explanation of Tails' machine had been bit longer, they would've been napping) except for Shadow, who was just sitting in the leaning into the corner of the lab, feigning indifference. He was actually genuinely interested.

Rouge decided to voice the rest of the group's opinions. "Even if you weren't hallucinating, how do we know this thing won't blow up?"

A big mistake. Tails started to give an explanation, which only he could understand.

Halfway through, Amy said "Okay, okay. We don't need all the details. And besides It'll bring me my SONIKUUUUUUU! I'm all for it. How about you Cream?"

"Vanilla said it's to dangerous, Ms. Amy." Cream responded, in her cute and innocent way. One of many reasons that Tails had a hard to describe feeling about her. It aggravated him he didn't know what it was.

Silver was used to time traveling, but his was a little different, and wanted the new experience.

Blaze wanted to go, simply because Silver was going too.

Shadow wanted to come, and when asked why he muttered, "Faker's going to need some help to get out of the trouble he's in now."

Most people opted not to go. Marine only wanted to move around in SS Marine.

Big simply didn't understand, the situation, and Froggy prefer to lounge on Big's shoulder, with an air of superiority.

The Chaotix had gotten a case from a very rich man, and had to leave immediately. Mighty and Ray were temporarily working with the Chaotix, and had to go as well.

Rouge left the building in her flashy way, saying "I've got bigger jewels to steal. Huge, unguarded, GREEN ones…"

Knuckles waved to her, thought about it for about five seconds, realized the implications of what she was saying, and chased after her, yelling "GET YOUR FILTHY, UNWORTHY, AND THIEVING HANDS OFF THE MASTER EMERALD!"

That left Tails, Amy, Silver, Blaze, and Shadow. Tails told Shadow, "Go bring Knuckles. He'll be very helpful if things get ugly." Two chaos controls, a black eye, and chaos spear (not all the way, but a deep cut) to the hand later (Knuckles was devastated at what had happened to his shovel gloves), Knuckles was back in the group.

* * *

><p>Tails called out "Is everyone ready?"<p>

"Yes!" Everyone chorused. At least everyone but Knuckles and Shadow.

Knuckles grumbled.

And Shadow said nothing.

Knuckles and Silver were standing on the wings of the Tornado 2, while Shadow was standing on the back of the small biplane. Tails, Amy, and Blaze were in the cockpit.

Tails fired the Patented Portable Portal Gun at the book, then at the wall, and a hole, a rip in the fabric of the dimensions was made. "Then lets GO!" Tails cried as the plane soared through the gap, just as it closed behind them. "WE'LL RESCUE YOU, SONIC!"

* * *

><p>Wave walked to Jet and Storm and said "I finished the copy of Tails' Patented Prototype Portal Gun!" She showed it to Jet and Storm. It was about the size of an oven. She snickered "Patents (sigh). They don't stop us, or anyone else for that matter, from copying!"<p>

"That reminds me," said Jet, "how did you get the blueprints?"

Wave showed them some of Tails' 'friends' from Super Smash Bros. Brawl. "Link and the Pokemon trainer." she introduced, "Link can slice up the wires of lights, while the Pokemon trainer's pikachu can short circuit them, although, they're a little strange, I can never get a word out of either of them." The two nodded, silently acknowledging the Babylon Rogues.

She introduced the next person. "After The Pokemon trainer and Link take out the lights, Mr. Game and Watch can blend in easily in the shade. Heck, he is a shadow."

Finally, she came to the final two "This is Mario and Luigi, the best thieves Italy has to offer."

"We stole za stuff az easy az'a Spagetti." They both said.

"You could help us in some other operations," Jet appraised, "but not now, so leave."

They left.

"Now, are you sure this will work?" he asked Wave.

"Positive," she answered "I triple-checked everything. Just think of all the riches we could steal from a kingdom like Camelot..." Wave slipped off into dreamy reverie.

"Perfect."

* * *

><p>Mounted on their extreme gear, they fired the machine at their library copy of the book, then at the wall. They had achieved portal.<p>

"Woohoo!" yelled Jet as he soared through "I love the feel of the wind in my ear holes when I ride extreme gear!"

* * *

><p>Storm had been given the responsibility of carrying the machine, but realized it was to heavy for his extreme gear.<p>

So he set it back down, remounted his extreme gear, and took off through the portal.

After the portal closed, he thought (which was pretty rare for him). He wondered that maybe he shouldn't have left the machine.

But the portal shut behind him, and their fate was sealed.

He gulped._ There was no turning back now._

_There was no back now._

_Only forward._

The Babylon Rogues were in Camelot.

* * *

><p>"WE'LL RESCUE YOU SONIC!"<p>

Sonic looked up from his general misery. The sound was very faint but he heard it unlike Merlina. So faint he almost thought he imagined it. But he knew, someone, somewhere, had said it.

He stirred a little, energized, which didn't go unnoticed by Merlina. He rested humbled, and silently hoping for a miracle.

Little did he know, help was on the way.

And so was a miracle.

**HOORAY!**

**FIRST CHAPTER OF MY FIRST FANFICTION**

**And don't forget please ****REVIEW!**

**Thanks to all of you who took the time to read!**

**And yes, the sentence fragments are intentional. Like these two.**


	2. The CrashLanding And The Plot

**Thanks all of you who visited my first fanfic!**

**Chapter 2:**

As soon as the plane exited the portal, it crashed into the side of a cliff. Tails somehow managed to get the plane from its freefall, into a manageable crash landing, but he dropped the Patented Portable Portal gun on a rock. To his dismay, it shattered into small pieces. He made an improvised landing, that is, the plane was mostly intact afterwards, into the bogs next to a lake.

* * *

><p>"What is that?" said Sir Percival.<p>

"It appears to be some sort of great, metal bird." acknowledged Sir Lancelot.

Sir Galahad said, "Well, whatever it is, it doesn't seem that it is supposed to be rushing towards the ground." When the biplane veered in the general direction of the lake, the group was alarmed.

"It must be some of Merlina's goons!" exclaimed Sir Gawain, hot headed as usual. He then rushed off towards the wreckage. What they found however, was a pink hedgehog, a silver hedgehog, a two-tailed yellow fox, a purple cat, and a red echidna (which confused Sir Gawain, as he believed he was the only echidna left; then again, all of the knights were confused by their counterparts).

* * *

><p>"Oh man, what happened?" Tails said, prior to his awakening. He then remembered what had happened. "I hope my friends are okay, including Sonic…" then the whole, grim, reality hit him. Sonic could be dead and he wouldn't know. He drifted off, back into unconsciousness.<p>

When he opened his eyes the first thing he noticed was that Amy was standing in front of him. The second thing he noticed was that "Amy" was acting a little strange; she was dignified, which was a first. Next, she didn't seem to be about to hammer him into the ground with her infamous Piko-Piko Hammer. Lastly, and strangest of all, was that Amy was on the ground next to him.

He was more than just a little confused. He tried to get up, but couldn't. "Rest," said the Amy in front of him, "until you are feeling better."

He was woozy, drenched (from crashing in the shallows), cold, and all-around exhausted. He gladly took her offer.

He gladly laid back on his mat, curled up, and within a few seconds, was gently snoring.

Nimue shared a look with Sir Lancelot. _Who could they be?_

She quickly glanced at her counterpart, thinking "_and why is she wearing a strong, unladylike color like pink?"_

Sir Lancelot smirked. He guessed at what she was thinking.

_So she does have a simpler, girlish side after all!_

* * *

><p>Shadow chaos controlled off the plane, as soon as it started spiraling to the ground. He found Sonic, with armor on, strangely (Hmph, faker's found himself some toys) and Merlina. To his surprise, he fared no better than sonic, battling Merlina. However, he had an advantage that Sonic didn't have, a means of escape. All his instincts told him to retreat as quickly as possible, but there was something about the remains of Sonic's broken sword that told him to pick it up, then go.<p>

Perhaps that something was the sword's big mouth.

"Pick me up, fool the hedgehog!" said Caliburn.

Shadow was confused and bewildered, but over the years, he'd but become something of a professional at not showing it.

So he picked up the sword.

"Oh, no you don't!" yelled Merlina.

Shadow was a heavy blow, as if he had been struck with a mallet. He was pretty sure she broke a few bones- some ribs, maybe? He needed help badly.

He briefly considered where he would chaos control to. He tracked down the chaos energy emanating from the Chaos emerald in the Tornado 2, and chaos-controlled to it.

Just as a would-be fatal blow smashed down on where Shadow was before.

* * *

><p>Tails quickly christened the pink hedgehog in front of him as being "Amy 2" while the pink hedgehog lying near him was "Amy 1." Tails got up, and looked at his surroundings. "What is this place…?"<p>

He was in a small clearing, in the middle of a dense forest. He, Knuckles, Silver, and Amy were all lying on small mats of leaves. Strangest of all, several knights were walking around the area. He then realized that they looked like his friends. "Hey, guys, its not exactly dress-up time, you know!" he called. When they looked at him strangely, Tails noticed his friends lying next to him. He then realized what this all meant, and just what he had gotten himself into.

"Oh man…"

* * *

><p>Nimue, Lady of the lake, former guardian of the sacred sword Excalibur, contemplated.<p>

The fox's friends, looked exactly like the knights.

They were important, especially the fox. Perhaps just as important as the knight himself.

She could tell.

She was an enchantress of some repute, after all.

She also notice that the fox looked exactly like a younger version (with 2 tails) of the one who taught her sorcery.

Merlin.

And when he died

And when he died…

Nimue recalled painful memories

"I," she recalled, "was blamed for his death."

She then noticed the fox was beginning to awake.

Yes, she knew that this fox had a future, which was, at the very least, as great as the legacy of the Knight of the Wind.

"Arise, and face your destiny." she whispered

And the young fox awoke.

* * *

><p>Operation: Royal Flush was underway.<p>

At least, it would be underway, if Jet and Storm would stop complaining about their attire

"We look like idiots" said Jet.

Jet was dressed up as a 13th century Welsh nobleman. Storm was dressed up as a Viking. Both looked like they might puke.

You guys look like you have a purpose, that's what you look like.

Did you have to make me wear a skirt" asked Jet

I told you again and again, it's a TUNIC, not a skirt!

"Whatever…"

She reminded her partners of their plot "So lets go over the plan. Storm, you go cause a disturbance in the royal treasury. While they're chasing you, Jet here will grab the money. He will go to the castle's so-called state of the art new bathrooms (as in it's basically an indoor outhouse with an air vent. How revolutionary! And a shower that spouts cold water. How amazing!) I'll sneak in through the air vent , take the money, and sneak back out. Jet, you let the guards examine you for the money, but they'll, of course, find nothing, and then we'll all rendezvous back at this cave." "It's perfect!" She said, overjoyed "We'll finally be rich!"

Jet and Storm both had to agree, the plan did seem pretty perfect.

"But why can you wear your normal clothes, Wave?" asked Jet

"Because I made the plan (rolls eyes at her partners' stupidity). Now go."

Operation: Royal Flush was now underway.

* * *

><p>Sonic was getting steadily more hopeful. He knew that it was Tails voice that called him. He was now confident that he would be rescued from Merlina. He felt it was just a matter of time. Merlina sensed this change in attitude, and was more on her guard than ever.<p>

"You know Merlidiot, have you ever considered your ideas might be bad?"

"My name is Merlina! And yes, I have considered that notion; I considered it totally wrong. I still do.

"I'm just saying, Merlincompoop, be open-minded.

She angrily spun on her heel, towards him. "Have you ever been open-minded enough to consider my idea?" she cried, passionately, "This kingdom is nearly at it's end Sonic! Why would anyone not want to preserve a kingdom like this! This is for the good of everyone! Why won't you understand!"

Sonic fell silent, and shifted uncomfortably. Finally, he said "You wouldn't understand."

"Hah. The hero retreats, as soon as he is represented with a real argument. How could someone on the good side be the one who killed Merlin the Wizard. Lady Nimue did, you know?"

"You're lying," said Sonic, unsurely.

"You wish," said Merlina

And deathly silence, reigned supreme over the Dark Hollow.

**Nimue didn't do it, of course.**

**Merlin's Demise was from the original story of King Arthur**

**In which she DID do it**

**But I feel that I can have some artistic license...**

**Merlin's not shown appearance is based on Merlin Prower.**

**And as always **

**REVIEW, REVIEW, AND REVIEW!**

**Oh yeah, and did I mention...**

**RRRREEEEVVVVIIIIIEEEEWWWW!**

**And how good was it compared to the last chapter?**


	3. The Escape And The Burglary

Miles 'Tails' Prower finally awoke, once and for all.

And was met with a sword point, right in front of his face.

"Why did you come to this sacred lake? Answer me!" demanded Sir Gawain.

"Stop that!" said Nimue, "we are all friends here!"

After a short scuffle, Tails was on his feet, and the knights and Nimue surrounded him.

Tails was nervous, they're was no telling what they'd do to him. And while Amy's counterpart did seem calmer, he still worried that if he made her mad she might start charging at him with a hammer. Although, if she did that, the knights would probably charge, too.

And he'd have far worse problems.

And perhaps, far less limbs.

"Now, what is your name?" Nimue asked.

"Miles miss, Miles Prower."

He cringed. He hated his real name.

"Okay. And why did you come here?"

"Because I was trying to find my friend Sonic and-"

Some of the knights gasped.

"A friend of the knight of the wind?"

"He's famous here, too?" thought Tails, "I guess I shouldn't be surprised. Sonic attracts a crowd wherever he goes."

"Yes, I've been a friend of his a long time."

"_Interesting,_" thought Lady Nimue, "A friend of the knight of the wind..."

Blaze muttered in her sleep, "Stop tickling me, Ilbis... I have the Sol Emeralds... Prepare to meet... Burning Blaze..."

She erupted into flames. Based on the number of singed parts of the clearing, it was obvious that this had happened before. Calmly and methodically, the knights fill a pale of water and aim it at the rapidly spreading fire. They quickly extinguish it.

Blaze coughed and hacked. After a while, she got up. "Hey, what's the big-" She started. She pointed at Percival. "Hey, you look like me!" She then noticed the rest of the knights, then her friends on the ground.

She gulped, and turned to Tails.

"Tails, what's going on!"

* * *

><p>That was when Amy got up.<p>

She, unlike Blaze, jumped straight to her feet

She saw Knuckles and Silver unconscious (although he was just sleeping), pointed accusingly at the knights, **(Author's note: from her vantage point, she couldn't see Lady Nimue) **and summoned her hammer. "If any one of you lays a finger on one of us again..." Amy threatened. When she saw a couple of the knights snickering, she whacked a live, tall, heavy tree with her hammer.

As it fell, the knights reevaluated her.

She hoisted Silver and Knuckles on her shoulder in a fireman's carry, grabbed Tails and Blaze, and, as she would later describe it, 'ran with them out of the clearing.'

Tails would later describe it as '_dragged_ them out of the clearing.'

* * *

><p>Operation: Royal Flush was underway.<p>

_find treasury, threaten treasury, run away. find treasury, threaten treasury, run away..._

Storm repeated the plan over and over in his head.

He hardly noticed when he bumped into a building, labeled "Ye Olde Treasury."

"Here it is!" he exclaimed. He ran into the building, his horned helmet tilting on his head.

"Yargggghhhh!" he cried theatrically, "I come to steal yer treasure, landlubbers." He tried to pull his cutlass from it's sheath, then realized he didn't have one.

Wave the Swallow was watching the whole thing.

And she was pretty sure, that somewhere, William Shakespeare was turning in his grave.

Then she realized that the time that they were in was before Shakespeare was born.

Time travel gave her a headache.

* * *

><p>"Charge! Let's get that viking!" said the commander. But there was something about this that made Sir Lamorak suspicious. He hid in the bathroom.<p>

He knew that Storm was just a distraction.

Now all he could do was wait.

All he had to do was wait.

"I'll catch that thief!"

"And then I'll finally get that promotion!"

* * *

><p>Jet sneaked in the treasury.<p>

He easily opened the safe, took the gold, and went to the bathroom.

_This is too easy! How does anything not get stolen?_

He tried to open it.

_Locked!_

_Drat._

* * *

><p>Wave went in through the vent as planned.<p>

"Jet?" she asked the knight "What's with the new get-up?"

"Finally," thought Lamorak, "the thief has arrived!"

He advanced on her with the sword.

She screamed.

"HELP!"

* * *

><p>Jet heard the scream. He burst into the bathroom, battering down the door. The door fell, and crushed Sir Lamorak.<p>

"Come on, lets go!" shouted Jet.

"Okay!" answered Wave. The duo raced out of the building, and then mounted their extreme Gear.

Before he left, he caught one last glimpse of the knight.

_Hey, he looks like me!_

"What are you waiting for, let's go!" exclaimed Wave.

"You- You're right," decided Jet, "let's go."

He kicked his Extreme Gear into gear...

And off they went, back to the cave.

* * *

><p>"Yo, Merlincompoop!" called Sonic.<p>

"Yes, what is it?" groaned Merlina.

"You shouldn't get too comfy over there, because when my friends come and rescue me, you'll be history, just like you were in that book!"

"If your friends are coming to rescue you, then how come I haven't seen a single rescue attempt yet?" she cackled.

"They're just organizing themselves! Yeah, that's it, organizing themselves!"

"Are you sure that that's what you think?"

"Yes..."

"I know as well as you do that they're not coming," she lied.

Sonic fell silent, yet again.

And Merlina felt like she just won another battle.

* * *

><p><strong>How was it? good? bad?<strong>

**Tell me in Your REVIEWS!**

**THANKS for READING!**

**See'ya in the next chapter of Tails Of Camelot****!**

**Come on! 157 hits and 3 reviews? And no favs?**


	4. AN

**TEMPORARY** HIATUS ALERT

I a bit tied up in my other story right now. check back once i finish my other story's next chapter.

Thanks!

Oh, and i noticed that nobody is reviewing this story anymore...


	5. The capture and The Discoveries

Wave the swallow laughed as she let the gold spill through her fingers.

"We're rich!"

But despite all the money, Jet could not share her sentiments.

_Who was he?_

That knight back at the "Ye Olde treasury" looked exactly like him.

_Why?_

Wave threw a gold coin at him.

"Ow!"

"Stop being all moody!" Wave reprimanded

He smiled and pushed his thoughts of the mysterious knight aside and joined the rest of the group. around the fire.

They clinked their cups (golden ones) together.

"To us!"

_Thunk._

Jet turned his head to see what it was.

"Ow!"

Jet stepped back a little so he could see what he had just hit.

An arrow.

That was only inches from his head.

"Eek!" said Wave as an arrow whizzed by her leg.

Several more impaled various spots in the clearing.

"Ah!"

"Eek!"

Hearing this, Storm felt the need to contribute something to the conversation.

He stood up and said "Duh."

He turned to the others.

"I think its time to go."

They mounted their extreme gear, and took off.

Only a little later did they notice Storm was missing.

* * *

><p>Tails and Blaze tried to regain there footing as Amy dashed through the forest.<p>

Just as they almost succeeded, Amy leaped over a tree root like a gazelle.

"Amy could you let us down now?" Tails pleaded.

Finally, they stopped.

Amy panted.

"I think we lost them." she said

"Amy-" Tails started

"Stupid Eggman robots..."

"Amy..." Tails said warningly.

"This is the first time he made metal copies of the whole gang!"

"AMY!"

Amy stopped rambling.

"Now as I was saying... or at least trying to say," he gave her a pointed look.

"What?" she said obliviously.

He sighed. "Now as I was saying, those were not Eggman robots." He stopped her as she was about to speak up. "They were alternate universe versions of us. And they probably would have helped us, because they know Sonic."

Amy stood up. "Well lets go on back then! I remember there was this big oak tree, and a bush, and..."

Tails looked round. They were in a small clearing. Little creatures scurried along the forest floor, which was dense with shrubbery and trees. It was clear that her description could apply to any direction.

Blaze, who had been silet the entire time, spoke up.

"Lets make camp here, and then decide on a course of action later."

Tails silently applauded. This clearing was had a natural barrier of trees. even the canopy was large enough to prevent prying eyes from above. A pond was nearby, useful for cooking, drinking water, bathing, and countless other activities.

* * *

><p>Before long, Tails and Amy had erected a simple hut made of vines and branches, and Blaze had lit a small fire.<p>

_Not so shabby_ thought Tails.

Silver and Shadow had woke up. neither were to pleased to hear that they were lost in the woods.

They decided to scout the area around the their camp. They marked their path with some rocks.

As they were walking through the forest, Tails spotted something big and yellow.

"The Tornado!" he cried.

He ran up to it.

It was in a sad and mangled conditon. A wing was in the cockpit, and the other was a few yards away. The tail was no where to be seen, and both propellers were snapped in half. The plane was scratched and scraped beyond belief and it was bent and dented in every way. Yellow paint flecks littered the ground next to it, and the grass behind it was crushed. It vaguely resembled a crushed soda can.

In short: It was hopelessly beyond repair.

For a moment, Tails almost wished he had jumped off the plane mid-flight so that he wouldn't have to see it in this condition.

Then he remembered why he was here.

Tails became enraged.

_The Tornado was not destroyed with no purpose. I will mourn your death. And I will complete your mission._

_You will be avenged my fallen comrade!_

Silver raised an eyebrow. "You realize you are talking to an inanimate object, right?"

Tails blushed, he hadn't realized he had spoken aloud.

Shadow pried the Chaos emerald out of the front of the plane.

It glowed.

Tails gasped. "It only does that when there is another chaos emerald nearby!"

"So the chaos emeralds are in this world, huh?" Shadow mused.

Tails thought for a moment.

"I think we need to go back to the knights.

Eventually, the rest of the group agreed.

Tails glanced towards Shadow, sending a silent message.

Shadow nodded. He knew what to do.

Tails got everyone to link arms.

And with his free hand, Shadow slowly raised his emerald into the air.

"Chaos Control!"

Even today, there exists a legend of a disappearing alien in that area.

**Sorry, for the long time to update. and sorry its so short.**

**Well, R&R. Flames will be used to burn flamer's houses down.**


End file.
